Tsumibukai Yokubō (罪深い欲望)
by KandyMiraj
Summary: "I love you." He says and you freeze, your eyes going wide and staring off into space, "Just thought you should know that." -LEMON. Sting/Reader-


Tsumibukai Yokubo = Sinful Desire

_**A/N: I haven't been able to find a straight lemon for Sting Eucliffe and I really hate all the pairings of him & Lucy. I just can't see it. **_**So_ here is a Sting x Reader lemon. Anyways, I really like Sting's character because, to me, he's just misguided. I fell that if he had joined Fairy Tail instead of Sabertooth, he'd be like Natsu. Because he really does care about Lector and things like that, but because of Jiemma (I hate that douche) telling him nakama isn't important, that's what he thinks. But now he's starting to see how important feelings are ever since he lost Lector. So here's the basis for the story that you need to know in order to get it: _**

**_I think one of these things will happen for this arc:_**

_**1.) Fairy Tail will win the Dai Mato Enbu (which I actually think will happen regardless), they will help Future Lucy with the whole Eclipse Project thingy and go back in time to defeat Zeref or whatever, epic battle ensues, Zeref if stopped somehow, Sting will get Lector back even if he doesn't win, and then he and Rogue will join Fairy Tail later on just like Gazille did.**_

**_2.) Fairy Tail wins, the "dragon king" or whatever will come and attack, Igneel will come (because he was talking about going into action or whatever in one of the chapters), and some of the Fairy Tail members (and maybe some from other guilds) will go do the Zeref thing and that'll help the whole "dragon king attacking", they'll defeat the dragons, and the world won't end.  
_**

**_But either way: the world won't end, everything will be fine, Lector will come back, Sabertooth will disband (because Jiemma's dead), and Sting & Rogue (along w/ their respective Exceeds, of course) will eventually join Fairy Tail like Gazille did and the next arc will ensue.  
_**

**_So that's what happened for this story. Okay! Disclaimer! I don't own _Fairy Tail_ and I won't make any profit or whatever. I apologize if anyone's__ OOC!_**

* * *

"Here! This is for you, _(f/n)_-chan!" Lucy smiles and hands it to you.

"Arigato, Lucy!" You take the neatly wrapped present from the blonde mage and go to sit at a table with Erza, Gray, Natsu, Gazille, and Levy.

"_(f/n)_!" Mirajane stops you before you get to the table and hands you another box.

"Oh, that's right. I wanted to give this to you." You, in turn, hand a neat package to the white-haired barmaid.

You sit at the table between Erza and Gray, handing everyone their respective presents and a fish to Happy. Natsu animatedly tells you about his team's latest mission when another Dragon Slayer walks up to the table. You gasp when two strong arms wrap around your waist and all but rip you out of your seat. Sting grins as he throws you over his shoulder and starts to walk away from the table.

"Sorry, Natsu-san, but she's coming with me." He smirks and walks away, ignoring Natsu's shouts from where Erza holds him back.

Sting drops you in a seat across from Rogue and sits right next to you, draping an arm over your shoulders and pulling you close. After Fairy Tail won the Dai Mato Enbu, Sabertooth disbanded and Sting had gotten Lector back. Later on, Rogue and Sting joined Fairy Tail. At first, everyone was cautious, just like they were when Gazille joined; but, eventually, you had had enough and went to talk to them. You were the first to do so (besides Natsu and Gazille instigating fights) and no matter how cold (or annoying) they were, you stuck by your decision to truly make them a part of Fairy Tail. Eventually, they warmed up to you and you began to forcibly make the other guild members have civilized conversations with them (although there was no hope for Natsu and Gazille). That's when you realized just how far your feelings for the White Dragon Slayer went. It took a while (a long while), but with the others' help, you made him realize his feelings as well; though, in the end, you had to pretend to date Rogue (even thought it was extremely awkward) to get Sting to be jealous enough to realize. He could be as dense as Natsu sometimes. Sting wasn't too fond of the idea of being 'played' like that, but it _did_ help both of your relationships. After that, you two started dating and you fell even more in love with the man, dangerously so. And he loved you as well, though he wouldn't say that out loud (or, at least, not in public and rarely ever even in private).

You smile at Rogue and hand him his present, along with fish for Lector and Frosch. Sting stares at you, you pretending not to notice; until Sting finally snaps.

"Well?"

You turned and blink innocently, barely resisting the smirk you could feel tugging at the corners of your mouth, "'Well' what?"

"Where's _my_ present?"

"Oh," you lightly pound your fist into your palm, "That's right. I must have left it at home." You stand, grabbing his hand and pulling at it, "Here. We can go get it."

After saying goodnight to the rest of the guild, you both walked over to your apartment. You unlock the door and tell Sting to wait in your room. You then grab the bag you had gotten earlier that week and go into the bathroom. Even though you two had done this before (only once, even though Sting brags that you had done it more, much to your displeasure) you can't help the butterflies that erupt in your stomach as you change into the see-through, black lingerie.

You look at yourself in the mirror, taking down your _(h/c)_ hair. You wash your face again and brush your teeth for good measure. And, before you could get even more nervous and abort, you quickly unlock the door and walk towards your room. Sting was looking at some of the papers and things you had on your desk when you leaned up against the door frame.

"Merry Christmas."

Sting turns around and almost immediately grins. You try your best not to fidget under his gaze as he walks towards you. When he gets up to you, he wraps his arms around your waist and pulls you right up against him, claiming your mouth. You wrap your arms around his neck as he pushes you up against the wall, causing you to wrap your slender legs around his waist. Carrying you over to the bed, without breaking the kiss, he lays you down at the pillow; you already taking off his vest and top. Sting groans low in his throat when you rub your pelvis against his.

You flip over and break the kiss to trail more down his abs and just above his pants. You kiss back up a bit as you unbutton his pants and unzip them. After you, somewhat awkwardly, slide his pants off and throw them to land with his shirt and vest, he was left in his boxers. They were already tented from the erection he had gotten from earlier groping. You let the boxers land with the pile of clothes and bite your lip staring at the hard on, unsure of what to do next. Sure, you and Sting had had sex before, but that was once and you hadn't done this then.

Your fingers came out to hesitantly stroke it and, upon hearing the groan Sting emitted, you realized you had done something right. You stroked it again, more firmly this time, and leaned down to kiss the head. You licked the underside before taking the staff into your mouth, and when he arched his back a bit, you were happy to realize you were doing some things right. You sucked harder, bobbing your head, and occasionally grazed your teeth over it. Sting groaned again, his eyelids fluttering, as feelings came crashing upon him, wave after wave. It was building up and if her didn't stop you soon, he was going to let it all go.

"S-stop." He rasped as his finger went to your hair, and you pulled away.

You looked at him, tilting your head a bit out of confusion. Sting only smirked and pulled you up to kiss you. He flipped you over, climbing on top, and nudged your knees apart with his own. You could feel the tip of his erection press softly against your opening and your heart started to beat a little faster. He wasn't sure if it hurt the second time as much as it did the first time, so he tried to make it quick, pushing in swiftly. Your hands went to grip his shoulders and his mouth went to your ear, whispering things he was going to do to you.

"You're going to scream my name," he breathes huskily and shivers race down your spine. He grins, "You're going to get a shit load of noise complaints."

Your legs wrap around his waist and you pull yourself closer to him, like you were trying to melt into him. He slanted his hips back against your own, pressing you down into the mattress. He slams into you, harder and rougher, and the springs in the bed creaked as they moved in protest to your bodies. His breathy groans filled your ear and you dug your nails into his skin and moaned his name. His breath became ragged as he pushed himself faster and harder to make you scream his name.

"Ah! Sting!" Your back arched as you came undone.

Sting's teeth sank into the junction between your neck and your shoulder as he went over the precipice as well. You were sure there would be a large, purple bruise there in the morning; but right then you really couldn't bring yourself to give a shit.

Sting pulled out of you and rolled over to your right, pulling you tightly against his sweaty chest and you managed to drag the blanket up and over your bodies.

"I love you." He says and you freeze, your eyes going wide and staring off into space, "Just thought you should know that."

You pull away a bit and look at him (now blushing and looking anywhere but you). You giggle and his eyes flick back over to you, your smile lights up you face and you cheerfully say,

"I love you too!"

* * *

_**A/N: SORRY FOR BEING SOOOOOOO LATE!**_

_**J**_**_anuary 7th, 2013  
9:01pm  
_**


End file.
